Octo Valley
by dxrwin
Summary: Lime is a cuttlefish. He never asked to look or be this way. After he meets a friendly Brella under the name of Stingray, things change quickly. With a raging war between Octotarians and Inklings, things may get a bit messy.


The crowd roared and bursted with excitement. He shivered, as he slid on his ink tank. "Remember the plan, _noobie_?" The leader of the squad asked him, he practiced despised how she said noobie.

He nodded, looking out the window. He felt nauseous, this was his first match out there. "I—I remember.." His name was Lime, he was only a S+ because of his team. He was a burden.

The leader smiled, "Good." Her name was Wynter. Wynter used an Octobrush. He gulped, as they spawned into the stage. It was humpback track and they were doing Tower Control.

Lime glanced at the inklings that were across from them. He wasn't a squid, he was a cuttlefish. He was smaller than most of his teammates.

 **"READY! SET! GO!"** The announcer's voice echoed. Lime flinched as Wynter immediately made an ink trail towards the tower. He was cautious swimming in the trail, mainly because this wasn't the type of ink he was used to swimming in. **"AND TEAM PINK HAS GOTTEN THE TOWER!"**

He heard one of his teammates mutter a curse, "For eel?! It only been 15 seconds." She murmured, she powered up her Hydra Splatling and began firing. It didn't last for long because a Dualie splatted her. Lime panicked, it happened in a flash. _W-Where did she go?_ He saw a ripple, and stuck down his roller. It should of been a one hit, but didn't hear the sounds of an inkling ghost respawning. "Huh?" He looked up and met with the eyes of a Splat Brella.

The Dualie squirmed away unharmed and the Brella glanced at him before retreating. "Lime! Stop being an idiot and crush the inklings on the tower!" His teammate, Cyan, hissed.

 **"TEAM PINK IS ON CHECKPOINT 1!"**

"R-Right!" He swam quickly towards the tower and hopped on. Lime apologized and splatted the inklings with his roller.

 **"TEAM GREEN HAS TAKEN OVER THE TOWER!"** The crowd cheered loudly, Team Green was a favorite.

Wynter was ahead splatting whoever was in their path, while Cyan, the Sniper Expert, stayed behind. His other teammate, Mindy, stayed on the tower with him.

 **"TEAM GREEN HAS TAKEN THE LEAD!"**

Lime noticed the Brella from earlier, she glanced at him, more like glared at him. Cyan locked his aim on the Brella, "Get in my range, little squid.." Lime felt extremely guilty, the Brella didn't splat him even known he almost splatted her on accident.

Cyan pulled the trigger, and the Brella was unharmed but was without any protection. Her shield broke from the snipe and it needed time to recover. Cyan smirked at this, and was charging up for another hit.

 **"TEAM GREEN IS AT CHECKPOINT 2! TEAM PINK DO SOMETHING!"**

Lime knew he would regret this but _fell_ off the tower, "LIME! WHAT THE INKING CARP!" Mindy shrieked, she reached out to grab him but ended up falling with him. "LIME!" Cyan glared at him, "BE INKING USEFUL FOR ONCE!" Cyan lost his prey, and seemed to want to snap Lime's neck.

 **"WHAT IS THIS!? IT SEEMS LIME FROM TEAM GREEN HAS FELL AND CAUSED MINDY TO DO THE SAME!"**

The Brella stared at him with wide eyes, as if she was saying, _I didn't need your help but thanks.._ She took advantage of this and climbed on while she could. Her shield was back. The Dualie super jumped to the Brella while the Blaster kid splatted Wynter. They didn't have a fourth member, so they were at a disadvantage but their skills made up for it.

 **"TEAM PINK IS BACK IN ACTION WITH 45 SECONDS LEFT!"**

"Like Eelly!?" Mindy groaned, "Lime, you're such a jellyfish! Stop being so klutzy, it's cute but you gotta try harder." Mindy dragged him into the ink and swam towards the tower. Lime heard the loud beep meaning that they only had 30 seconds left in the match. _No wonder Mindy is faster than usual, her abilities on her shades are taking effect._

 **"TEAM PINK IS PAST CHECKPOINT 2! TEAM GREEN HAS LOST THE LEAD!"** "Are you kidding me?!" Mindy made it there with a dizzy Lime and began charging up. She climbed on and began releasing her wrath.

 **"MATCH OVER!"**

The two little cats began preparing their scores, Team Pink won. The crowd frowned, Lime felt like those their directed at him. Team Green went into the Lobby, and Mindy nearly killed Cyan before Cyan ripped off Lime's head. Wynter acted calm but she was clearly upset. "We need to work on our _teamwork skills._ " Wynter murmured, glaring at the card that showed their scores. Wynter had the most splats on their team but the Brella had more.

"Pesky Brella.." Wynter mumbled angrily, nearly tearing the cards to sheds. Mindy was still protecting Lime from dying from Cyan.

Cyan threw Mindy on the ground, "Ink off, Mindy!" He hissed as he wrapped his hands around Lime's neck. "Listen her you little bastard, keep it up, and I will throw you into a raging pit filled with Octolings!" Lime wanted to nod but couldn't, he tried pulling of Cyan's grip so he can breathe. Wynter didn't interfere and sighed.

Mindy kicked Cyan, "It was just a klutzy mistake! Just let it go, it happens to everyone! Everyone looses at least once!" Cyan's grip on Lime's neck loosened, Lime sometimes wished his team wasn't so... _abusive._ At least Mindy never hit him when he made a mistake, Mindy was sweet when you get to know her.

The cuttlefish boy shivered, "I'm...Sorry.." Cyan nearly smacked the carp out of Lime but Wynter got to it first. Other teams passed by, looking at Lime with pity. The Brella and her team passed, and she winced as if she was the person getting beat up.

The matches for the day was over, mainly due to the fact how the Zapfish been missing for a while now. It been missing a few weeks after the Octoling Star, Marina, showed up. Lime felt bad for Marina, 20% of inklings hate her, 70% just like her for her boobs, what's left is the people who actually like her for her personality.

It was raining, but it didn't stop inklings from being outside. Water could permanently kill them, they didn't have any spawnpoints in the square. Lime shivered, and looked inside a shop, he wanted the clothes from it but he wasn't _fresh_ enough, in other words, he needed to do more turf wars and make his status at least up to Raw.

Lime pulled up his hoodie and was met with the eyes of a stranger. Actually it wasn't a stranger, it was the Brella inkling from the match. She seemed to be offering to share her Brella with him, they were also useful against bad weather. He happily accepted, "What are you doing out in the rain? The rain kills us." The brella girl asked. "I...I don't have anywhere to go, they don't accept cuttlefish in apartment complexes." Lime explained, he got closer to her, mainly because she seemed warm.

The brella girl noticed, and chuckled, "Cuttlefish more like _Cuddle_ fish." Lime also laughed a bit, "I'm Lime.."

"I'm Stingray."


End file.
